


Wire

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-X1, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue sneak time in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

"Where did you learn how to hot-wire a car?" Jubilee swings her legs back and forth, nearly kicking over a toolbox. "Oh, did Logan teach you?" 

Kitty shushes her before taking another tentative sip from her cup. For her, anything after curfew is too loud. A whisper or sneeze could wake up the entire mansion. Rogue fiddling with a car? It will wake up everyone, and get them grounded for weeks. 

"I never got around to learning how to drive, but Logan says this is an essential part of driving."

"Do you plan on borrowing any cars, chica?" 

"Could we start with teaching you how to whisper?" Kitty asks moments before Jubilee kicks over the tool box.


End file.
